my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xander
Xander (real name Yasuhiro Ludenburg-Maizono) is a minor character in My Hero Academia. History The eldest son and the eldest child of five in his family and the son of his father and his first wife, Katerina, Xander personally supervised Kisaki's combat training during their childhood. Known to have been born with no exceptional talents, being physically weak and adopting an introverted personality in his youth, Xander had to meticulously apply himself to his training in order to earn the right to wield the legendary Siegfried, revealing to Kisaki that whenever he was overly pressured in making a public speech, he would pretend that he was speaking in front of a group of rabbits (carrots in the Japanese version) in order to calm himself. According to Elise, Xander used to be a much more doting brother and happier person during her adolescence, and was even known to have enjoyed joking and playing with her. She also revealed that due to their father being cold and ruthless even in his treatment of her, Xander used to act as a surrogate father figure towards her, providing her with the care and support that she needed. However, his change in personality and demeanor due to the stress of warfare have since caused her to step away from him, as she feels that it is more important for her brother to devote his fullest attention to his duties instead of indulging her. He was given more backstory details, which suggests a more prideful and reckless phase of his past life. He admits that he used to train excessively out of pride that his skill with the sword could improve overnight, only to later realize to be useless, as his constant overworking drove him to become heavily bedridden from exhaustion in turn. Personality Xander embodies strong patriotism and fealty. His obedience also is under a belief that achieving his father's plans will revert him to his original, kinder self that he remembers from his childhood. Despite the dark history of his family, Xander is a family-man, showing great care towards his three younger half-siblings and even his childhood friend, whom he treats like a sister, Kisaki, as well. Despite being away in battle, he has a surprising knowledge of many of their preferences, hobbies and habits, causing even Camilla to acknowledge that his knowledge rivals even hers. He is particularly close to Kisaki, serving as one of her main combat instructors. He affectionately calls her "Little Princess" whenever they are conversing. Xander will sometimes circumvent his father's orders if they will affect his siblings well-being and personally takes the blame in order to protect them. Xander has also been depicted multiple times in conversations as a humble person who delights in bringing happiness to others without inviting any attention to himself. This fact extends to situations when it is blatantly obvious that he is responsible for the happiness experienced by others, where he will take the pains to stage arguments in order to conceal his involvement. In this regard, he is known to have gone so far as to outright deny claims that he has provided aid to others. Xander has a never-ending obsession to improve himself is an effect of not being born with a natural talent. He reveals to Kisaki that due to not being born gifted, he had always been extremely diligent and serious in learning things or training so as to make himself competent. Furthermore, despite respecting Kisaki’s opinion that he is indeed already very skilled and absolutely needs no further improvement, he disagrees and still firmly believes that he is not good enough. Xander is said to have the best handwriting out of everyone in his family. His birthday is October 27th. Trivia * Xander is derived from Alexander, which in turn is derived from Alexandros, which is Greek for "defender of the people". Quotes * (To Kisaki Murasame) "I could never be the cause of your sorrow. For you, I shall do all I can to stay safe." * (To Kisaki Murasame) “I hope you know that I'm always on your side. Nothing could ever change that.” * (To Kisaki Murasame) “Nothing is more important than training, but I suppose one must also rest every now and then.” * (To Kisaki Murasame) “If you're ever lonely or your heart is burdened with the weight of the world, know that I'm always here for you.” * (To Kisaki Murasame) “The bonds of love are far stronger than the bonds of blood. I am your brother, now and forever.” * (To Kisaki Murasame) “I feel much better now, thanks to you. You know...you really are quite adorable.” * (To Kisaki Murasame) “Happy birthday, darling Kisaki. May this day be as special as you are.” * (To Kisaki Murasame) "I wish we could spend all our time together, rather than these few fleeting moments." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "I consider the time we spend together quite valuable. Is there anything you desire?"